


Teach Me How

by fireawy17



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireawy17/pseuds/fireawy17
Summary: Jessa has always always had a thing for her lit Professor, but what happens when they run into each other at a bar off campus?Lots of smut but also a love? story.





	1. Chapter 1

"Okay class, next week I expect to have a raving discussion on Eliot's "Wasteland". Personally, I think it's one of his best works, but you might think that it's aligned somewhere between "Love Song" and "The Book of Practical Cats". See you then." Professor Negan smiled as he tossed his anthology of modern poetry on his desk. 

As the class bolted out of the door, I began to pack my things and followed suit. 

"Jessa, can I talk to you for a second?" He called after me before I reached the threshold of the door. I clenched my eyes shut and turned around, my nerves already building. "I promise you're not in trouble." 

I was always captivated by how he carried himself. He had a swagger to him that I had never seen. He was confident, cocky even, and he was sexy as all hell. "What's up?" I asked, trying to sound cool and calm. 

"I just wanted to say that your last paper was excellent. I never thought about the parallel between Stein and Moy. I mean, the "Feminist Manafesto" against "Tender Buttons"? It's genius." He tossed his glasses on top of his books and smirked. 

"Thanks Professor." I smiled and relaxed a little. "I knew it was kind of a long shot, but I figured I'd go for it." 

"The risk definitely paid off." He replied. For a split second I thought I saw his eyes flash down below my neck, but I probably imagined it. "I was going to ask if you minded coming to office hours this afternoon to discuss your plans for your next paper? I'm sure you don't need any help given your last one, but I'm curious." 

"Sure. I'll see you then." I smiled and walked out of the room. I couldn't contain my excitement or my nerves at the prospect of being alone with Professor Negan, but I knew I had to calm down before I looked like a blustering fool in front of him. 

"So I have to go to office hours with Professor Sexy." I slid into a seat at the campus Starbucks next to Kelsey, my best friend since I was 7. 

"What?!" She shrieked and pulled out her earbuds. You need to change! Do your hair! Your MAKEUP!" She continued, drawing attention from nearby tables. 

"Calm down!" I hissed and took a bite of her bagel. "I don't need anyone overhearing." 

"Oh who cares? He knows he's hot as fuck." She dismissed me and continued scribbling in her notebook. "I just think that you should capitalize on this opportunity." 

"He's my professor, Kels. Let's be real." I glanced at my phone. "I have to go, but we're still on for tonight?" 

"Yeah, after this week I need a girls night. Especially one with alcohol." She rolled her eyes dramatically. "Good luck." She winked. "Work it girl!" She called after me as I slipped out of the door. 

The walk from Starbucks to the building that housed Professor Negan's office was too short for me to come up with any possible paper topic that may sweep him off of his feet, which made me even more nervous. Instead, I convinced myself that he was going to think I was a bumbling idiot. 

"Hey Professor." I hesitated in the doorway to his office. "You needed to speak with me?" 

"Hey Jessa." He smiled and motioned for me to sit down. "I wanted to speak to you more than needed to." 

As I slipped into the chair in front of his desk, he got up and made his way around. While I pulled out my notebook, I heard the door click as it was shut. 

"I'm ready to be wowed." He smiled as he sat back down in his chair. 

"Honestly Professor, I hadn't given it much thought. I work best under pressure." I flipped through the pages until I found my topic list from my last paper. 

"How about something nonconventional? Something out of the realm of my class. What about a Shakespearean sonnet? You know, some of them can get pretty…. Steamy." He winked and leaned back. 

"That's… that's uh…" I couldn't get my words together at the prospect of what his words insinuated. "Great. Sure." I nodded and scribbled it down in my book. 

"Are you okay?" He wrinkled his forehead.

"No.. I mean… yeah, I'm fine. Nervous. I mean Shakespeare makes me nervous…" I bumbled, still avoiding eye contact.

"Well, you're one of my best students. Don't talk a lot in class, but you seem very vocal." His signature smirk returned to his face. 

"I am.., I mean, I talk a lot." I giggled. "Uh anyways, I have to get going. Girls night and all. Not that you needed to know that." I inherently hit myself in the head at the outburst of way too much information.

"Ah. Something age appropriate I hope?"

"Nothing special, just going out for drinks." I waved my hand nonchalantly and grabbed my bag. "See you on Tuesday?" 

"Hope so," he smiled but didn't get up to see me out. I felt his eyes on me as I walked out, subtly hoping they were firmly planted on my ass. Wishful thinking. 

Later….. 

"Another round!!" Kelsey shouted at the bartender. We were only three rounds in and she was already somewhere between the lines of tipsy and wasted. 

"How are you already that drunk?" Marissa, our roommate, laughed as she took the last sip of her shot. 

"She can't hold her liquor for shit," I laughed as the bartender delivered our next round. 

"I see she's attracted some attention already." Marissa nudged her head across the bar to two guys looking our way. I couldn't get a good look at them because of the dimness of the room, but they were definitely staring. 

"They're staring because we're a couple of sexy bitches!" Kelsey downed her shot and motioned for another round. 

"Kels, take it easy." I cautioned. 

Of course, my warning was overtaken by the changing of the song which caught her attention. It just had to be "Dirrty" by Christina Aguilera. "ITS OUR SONG!" She yelled as she grabbed Marissa and my hand, pulling us toward the semi crowded dance floor. "Let's give them something to look at." She smirked.

Finally giving in, Marissa and I started to dance with Kelsey. Somewhere along the lines, I lost myself and began to dance seductively against Kelsey, who was already doing so to me. Once the song ended, we made our way back to our seats at the bar. 

"Well if we didn't have the attention of every man in the place, we sure do now." Marissa smiled, turning red. 

I glanced around the crowded room and saw the men that were staring at us before had moved over to the pool tables, closer to us. One of them just had to be Professor Negan. "I have to pee." I mumbled and slid off of the stool. This was bad. There was no way he couldn't have seen that little show. 

"Jessa." I gruff, familiar voice caught me before I could slip into the girls restroom. "Quite a show you put on back there." 

I turned around to see my Professor, learning against the wall that blocked the bars view of the restroom doors. "Yeah… I uh… sorry." 

"Don't be. I rather enjoyed it," he smirked and closed the distance between us. "I'd say your friend was a lucky girl to be on the receiving end." 

I felt my panties starting to get wet as he came closer. It took everything inside of me to not pull him in the restroom and lock the door behind us. "Thanks." I smiled up at him. Harmless flirting was nothing compared to what he had just seen, right?

"You're quite a beautiful girl. Smart as hell, I already knew that. But fuck! You are sexy." I could almost feel his breath on my neck as he closed what little distance there was between us. 

"I wouldn't go so far as sexy," I rolled my eyes and looked up at the tall, handsome man in front of me. 

"Oh, I would. Do you know how hard it is for me to lecture a class when all I can think about is you bent over my desk?" He leaned down so that we were eye to eye. I could feel his hard on pressed against my leg and based on the feel, he was impressive. 

"I can imagine how hard it is to listen to you lecture when that's all I can think about?" I mumbled and leant forward to meet his lips. 

Right before they touched, Kelsey came flying around the corner screaming my name. "Oh shit, I'm so fucking sorry!" She slurred when she saw Negan and I in the proximity of one another. 

"It's fine, we were just discussing why she wasn't home doing her reading assignments for my class." Negan smirked, playing it off like it was nothing. 

"Jessa time to goooo. I'm starviiiiing!" She slurred, ignoring Negan. 

"Go find Marissa, I'll be there in a second." Like an obedient child, Kelsey turned around and walked around the corner again. 

"Give me your phone." Negan wasted no time as she rounded the corner. 

I slipped my phone out of my pocket and handed it to him. After he typed a few things, he handed it back. "This isn't over." He smirked and handed me the phone back. Before I could reply, he disappeared behind the corner and was gone out of sight. 

What the fuck just happened?


	2. Chapter Two

I woke up the next morning to a dead silent apartment, which could only mean that my roommates had hangovers and were still trying to sleep off the night before. After stretching and ensuring that I wasn't suffering from the night before, I found my phone in the pocket of my discarded jeans. 

I scrolled past various emails and texts from my family until I came to a text from an unknown number. 

Unknown: wanna get dirrty? ;)

Momentarily, I forgot about the events that transpired between my professor and I the night before, but not the little show Kelsey and I put on for a full bar. When the realization hit, I internally cringed. He had to have been drunk. There's no way my professor was sending me dirty messages. 

Instead of replying, I decided to busy myself with the reading for Professor Negan's class, hoping to get my mind off of the feel of his rock hard cock against my leg. Before I could even find my pencil, my phone started buzzing with "Unknown" splayed across the screen. It was him. 

Taking a deep breath, I slid the answer prompt. "Hello?" 

"About time you answered me." A gruff voice replied. Unconsciously, I clenched my thighs together in a futile attempt to stop the wetness from pooling in between them. 

"Just woke up." I replied quietly. 

"Dreaming of our little encounter last night? I have to admit I had to come home and take care of the problem you caused for me." He sighed. "I don't think that's very fair seeing as though you caused it." 

There it was. There was my undoing. I unintentionally let out a small moan, picturing Negan laying in his bed, hand wrapped around his solid member, with me on his mind.

"You like that?" I could hear the smile in his voice. "You like picturing me jerking off to you?" 

Unable to form words, I instead let out a small moan and slid down in bed. I allowed myself to get more comfortable before sliding a hand down to provide some much needed friction between my legs.

"What see you doing?" His voice turned gruff again. 

"I WAS trying to do some Eliot reading." I mumbled, trying to keep my voice even. 

"And now?"

"And now I'm thinking about all of the things I want my sexy Professor to do to me." I mumbled, attempting to divide my attention between keeping my voice even and feeling the sensations my hand was providing me. 

"Well why don't I just come over there and do it?" He grunted. I couldn't help but picture him doing dirty things to himself. 

"My roommates…" I sighed, not willing to take the risk of them seeing my Professor sneaking in and out of the room. 

"Meet me outside in fifteen." He mumbled and hung up. I didn't have time to protest even if I wanted to. Thank God I had shaved the night before. I jumped out of bed and threw on my sexiest bra and panties set that I had and quickly texted him my address. 

What ever I was about to do, regardless if I regretted it or not, was about to be something I would never forget. 

 

**I know, short chapter, but I wanted to have a liiitle bit of build up before the main event ;) let me know what you guys think and I promise next chapter will deliver


	3. Chapter 3

I had just managed to sneak out of my apartment and down the steps when a black Charger can squealing around the corner. Even through the tinted windows, I could tell it was Negan. With a quick glance at the upstairs windows, I slid into the passenger seat and hooked my seatbelt. 

"Hello to you too, doll." I turned my head to see him turned toward me, one arm lazily over the steering wheel. 

"Didn't think you were much for small talk." I shrugged at him. 

"Hey, give me a little bit more credit, I'm not that much of an ass." He looked offended.

"I never said you were, I just figured from our conversation that you'd want more action than talk."

Negan placed his hand on the gear shift and smirked. "Trust me, doll, you're going to get plenty of action." 

Trying to be inconspicuous, I clenched my thighs together. Of course, the action did not of unnoticed by Negan, who licked his lips as he sped off. 

"So where too?" I asked, trying to avoid the awkward silence. 

"My place." He mumbled, weaving through the slower moving traffic in front of him. "It's far enough away from that shithole campus that no ones gonna see us." 

"Why?" I suddenly blurted out before he finished his last word. 

"Uh… I mean, I planned on taking my time, but if you wanna hop on right now I'm sure I could make it work." He grinned and glanced at me. 

"That's not what I mean Pro-… Neg… what do I even call you?" I fiddled with my hands in my lap. 

"Ah. That whole deal." He shifted gears to stop at the light that had just turned red. "You can call me whatever you want. I mean, Professor is hot as fuck and the thought of you calling me that while I have your feet over my shoulders makes my dick twitch."

His crassness was not helping the pool that was starting to form in between my thighs. "I mean… I know all of the girls on campus talk about you… but I didn't picture you as one that would sleep with his students." 

He shrugged. "Honestly, I have no fucking clue why I'm doing this. I could lose my job and my career, but it seems worth it." I watched as he expertly shifted gears. "You've been in two of my classes, and you just do something to me. The way you cross those long ass legs under your desk… the way you suck on the tip of your pen while you think about what I'm saying…. Not to mention your hot as fuck and smart as a whip." 

Did he actually just say that I was worth the risk of losing his job?

"Doll, if this is too weird for you, let me know. I'll go back to tugging my rope thinking about that pretty mouth, no harm done." He looked at me seriously as he shifted into park. 

"I mean… yeah it's weird. I've never had a thing for any of my professors, nonetheless it turning into more than that." I looked down at my hands. After taking a moment to clear my head, I continued. "But that doesn't mean I want it to stop." 

I looked up to see his chocolate eyes just inched from mine. Without hesitation, I closed the gap and met his lips with my own. He tasted just like I imagined- like last nights whisky and cigarettes. As the kiss intensified, I ran my fingers through his already tussled hair. 

"Fuck doll." He grumbled, breaking the kiss and looking at me. "You're gonna be the fucking death of me." He gave me his signature half smile and leaned back in his seat. "If you're absolutely sure, then we're here." 

I looked through the windshield to see a charming little farmhouse. I hadn't even noticed that we had climbed a hill and we're in the middle of no where. "Lead the way." 

I followed Negan to the front door, which was unlocked. As soon as the door clicked, he pushed me against the wall and began attacking my lips with another fevered kiss. Letting my body take control, I reached down and grabbed his huge bulge through his sweatpants, eliciting a moan from him. 

Without ever braking the kiss, he wrapped my legs around his waist and began walking. I was too concerned with the feeling of his solid cock against my aching heat that I didn't even realize where I was until he tossed me onto a large, fluffy bed. 

With no hesitation at all, Negan crawled on top of me and began attacking my neck. I let out a soft moan as I pulled his shirt over his head, temporarily taking his lips away from ,y body. 

"You have no fucking clue how long I've been waiting to do this baby." He smirked as he pulled my shirt above my head and revealing the special bra I had picked out for today. 

"Me too," I mumbled as I ran my fingers under the waist band of his sweatpants. "Professor." 

He smirked and rose from the bed. Painstakingly slow, he pulled the shorts I had throw on in a rush off and tossed them over his shoulder. It was I that moment that reality hit. I was laying almost naked in front of the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. I quickly moved to cover as much of my body as possible.

"What's wrong?" He stopped dead in his tracks. 

"Nothing.. I just… you're so… and I'm so…" I couldn't form my words or even look up at him. 

"Hey hey hey," he sat down on the bed next to me and pulled me into his lap. "You are the sexiest fucking thing I have ever seen in my life. You don't have to be self conscious with me, baby." 

I finally met his sincere gaze and couldn't help but smile. "See, there's those fuckin pearly whites." He cupped my check and pulled me in for another kiss. "Now are you gonna relax and let me make you feel good?" 

I nodded slowly and unclasped my bra, tossing it somewhere behind me. I couldn't help but relish in the feeling of his hard on twitching against my bare thigh as he saw my naked breasts. One he pulled me into a position in which I was straddling his lap so that he had better access to them, all bets were off. He placed kisses all over them before taking one of my nipples in his mouth, causing me to moan and lean my head back against the headboard. 

"You like that?" He asked, biting on it softly. Unable to form words, I nodded my head and ground my hips against his erection, causing some much needed friction. "Fuck baby." He mumbled.

"Please." I moaned as he grabbed my hips and forced them down harder.

"Please what?" He grinned as he watched my face contort with pleasure. "What do you want me to do?" His voice was deep and gruff, making it even harder to maintain any semblance of control I had. 

"Fuck me," I moaned, pushing my hips harder down on his erection. 

Without hesitation, he pulled my hips so that I plopped down on the bed and out of his lap. I watched as he stood up and slid off my panties so painfully slow. 

"God damn." He grumbled, eying up my exposed nether region. "Look at that perfect little pussy. So fucking wet for me." 

"Please." I whined, trying to shut my legs to get any sort of friction possible. 

In one swift move, I felt Negan enter me. I hissed at the sensation of my body stretching to accommodate him. 

"You okay baby?" He asked, looking down at me. After a moment to adjust, I nodded. "So fucking tight," he mumbled as he began pounding into me.

"Fuck!" I moaned as he hit the right spot expertly. "Negan! Right there!"

I shut my eyes to relish the feel of every inch of his solid cock sliding in and out of my soaking wet hole, making my entire body quiver with pleasure. "I'm gonna…"

"Come on baby, come for me. My best fucking student." He picked up the pace until his thrusts became erratic and we came together along a chorus of expletives. 

"Fuck." He grumbled as he plopped down beside me. "That was fucking great."

I nodded, still coming down from my intense climax. 

Before I could say a word, he pulled me into his arms and we drifted to sleep almost immediately. 

 

**Hope the big moment finally delivered! Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

I was trapped in the brief euphoric period between when you wake up and when you open your eyes. If I opened my eyes, I knew that whatever fantasies I had of Professor Negan would go back to being fantasies and I would go on living my boring life. When the time came and I finally had to open my eyes, I did so with fear admonishment. 

Confused, I glanced around the room. This wasn't my room or any room I had ever seen before. "It must not have been the best dream ever," I mummered as I slipped out of the bed and found Negan's shirt. After slipping it on, I carefully made my way out of the dark bedroom and into the dim light of the hallway. 

There was some noise coming from the kitchen, but I instead slipped into what appeared to be his office. There were towering shelves filled with books, a big leather couch, and of course a desk with a Mac planted firmly on top. I dismissed all except for the bookshelves. They were like something out of "Beauty and the Beast", most were leather bound and very old. I slowly ran my fingertips along their spines, suddenly jealous that they belonged to Negan. 

"See anything you like?" The familiar gruff voice asked from the doorway. "Cause I know I do." 

"Negan!" I turned around, already turning red from my apparent snooping. "I'm sorry… I wasn't.." 

"Don't worry doll, I figured this would be the first place you went when you woke up." He leaned against the doorframe in nothing but his boxers and crossed his arms over his toned chest. In the dim light of the room I could see his chiseled chest, the tattoos over his chest and arms, and the light dusting of hair on his chest. He was even sexier than I could have imagined. 

"What time is it?" I asked, looking out of the giant windows to see the sun setting over the hills that were in between his house and the city. 

"About six," he shrugged and walked over to me. "I'm making dinner if you're hungry." 

"I'm starving," I smiled. "I just can't believe I slept that long. I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for, baby? You needed time to recoup for round two." He winked and grabbed my hand, leading me out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen. 

"I just… most guys don't like this type of intimacy with a hookup…" I mumbled as I took a seat at the kitchen barstool. 

"Is that what you want this to be?" He glanced at me with raised eyebrows as he stirred something in a pot on the stove. 

"Isn't it what you want? Something to check off your bucket list?" I raised mine in return as I tugged his shirt lower on my body. 

"Well hell, if that what you wanna think then go for it babydoll." I could barely hear him with his back to me as he turned his full attention to the stove. "Least I can do is feed you."

Suddenly feeling an immense guilt, I slid off the barstool and made my way around the island to Negan. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply anything. It's just…" I gently tugged on his arm so he would turn to look at me. "I didn't want you to regret anything in the end." 

Suddenly, the hurt disappeared from his eyes and was replaced by a gentleness I've never seen in him before. "Look, I've never done this before. I don't know how any of this works. But I was hoping to see where this goes… I can't fucking get you off of my brain, especially since you've become a regular in my office hours. You've got more than just a tight ass to me. But the ball is in your court on this one." 

I couldn't fight the smile forming on my lips. "For being a man of the pen, you sure do have a way with words." We both chuckled at this. "Do you need any help?"

"Sure," he returned my smile and pulled me in between the stove and him. Whatever he was making smelled heavenly. He placed the spoon he was using to stir in my hand and placed his own overtop mine, guiding them. 

"I didn't think a big, strong man like you needed help stirring." I teased and glanced at him over my shoulder. 

"Any excuse to be close to you, right?" He mumbled against my neck, continuing the stirring motions. 

There was something surprisingly intimate in that moment, almost domestic. The feeling seemed foreign to both of us, but not unwelcome. 

"I got the rest from here, doll." He gently reached around me to the pot. "Why don't you go sit down on the deck and I'll bring it out."

"Neg, I'm not even dressed," I rolled my eyes as I made my way around the counter again. 

He shrugged. "No one around for miles. Plus, I like you better that way." He shot a quick wink. "I'll be out in a sec." 

I nodded and starting walking toward the patio doors in the adjacent living room. Suddenly, I spotted my totally discarded phone in the hallway. It must have fallen out of my pocket in our heated procession to his bedroom. I quickly grabbed it and made my way out to the patio. 

I could already see that I had thirteen messages from Kelsey, twenty calls from Marissa, and a text from my dad. I had totally forgotten that I went MIA before they had even woken up. 

"ARE YOU FUCKING ALIVE?" Kelsey screamed into the phone on the second ring. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU? MARISSA! WE LEFT HER AT THE FUCKING BAR! I knew it. I just knew we would do that." 

"Kels!" I finally broke in. "I'm fine. Remember that book festival thing in the town over I wanted to go to? I couldn't get you guys out of bed this morning so I went." 

Kelsey huffed into the phone. "Well that's fucking boring. I thought you were dead in a ditch somewhere." 

"Thanks!" I returned. "No I'm fine. Don't worry, I'm a big girl."

"If you don't come back tonight I'll just assume you met another nerd and fell into nerdy romantic idolatries." 

"Whatever, I'll talk to you later. Thanks for checking up on me." I hung up and decided to read the text from my dad, 

-Jess, Kelsey just called and said you were missing. I told her you may have finally went out and had some fun. Let me know you're okay when you get this. Love you.

I smiled and typed a quick reply to my dad before tossing my phone onto a deck chair by the table. 

"Book festival, huh?" Negan grinned as he made his way out with two plates of food. "Clever," 

"Well, there actually is… was a book festival today that I was hounding them about," I smiled as he slid into the chair across from me. "Isn't this view gorgeous?" 

"Nah, I've got something better to look at," he smiled as he poured me a glass of wine that was already sitting on the table. "You're a senior, right?" 

I nodded and took the wine thankfully. "Yeah, this is my last semester and then I'll be a big girl out on my own."

"Maybe not," he winked and took a sip from his own glass. Upon seeing my confused expression, he continued. "I'm just saying. I'm not making plans or anything, we'll just have to see where this goes." 

I nodded. "But until I graduate we have to be super freaking careful." 

"Damn right. Not ruining your chances of graduating." He took a bite of his food, which I finally noticed was spaghetti.

"And your career, not to mention." I followed suit, twirling my noodles around my fork. "Both are equally important in my book."

"Not so much mine, doll, but I appreciate the concern." He whipped his mouth on his napkin. "It's only, what, four months till the end of the semester? Think you can tolerate little rendezvous until then?" 

"As long as there something like this." I shot him a wink and continued eating. "I never imagined you like this, but I like it."

"What, with my cock put away?" The devilish smile returned to his face again. "Get your mind out of the gutter, baby." 

I rolled my eyes and sat back in my chair. "Kind of. Like I always imaged having sex with you, but nothing like intimate. I guess most fantasies never get that far." 

Negan laughed and put his fork down, his food almost gone. "I can't admit that you're wrong in that. I have to admit, you're the only student that I've ever imagined bent over my desk and taking my cock like a good little girl." 

There I went again. "Stop it," I grumbled, taking another sip of wine when suddenly my eyes grew wide. "My paper! I haven't worked on it at all!" 

Negan smirked and held my hand across the table. "I think I've thought of another assignment for you since this will be emailed." 

My eyes grew wide as I waited for his response. 

"I want a paper from you, two pages minimum. Double spaced, of course, detailing your dirtiest fantasy about your Literature 461 Professor." 

I licked my lips slowly and rose from the table. "I think that's a little bit more doable considering the time constraint." He watched as I made my way around the table and slid into his lap. "So I'm the first one you've ever fantasized about?" I slid my hands up and down his chest, glancing up at him with an innocent smile. 

"Fuck yeah," he pushed his shirt further up my thighs, exposing more bare skin. "And apparently I made the right decision. Hopefully it just doesn't bite me in the ass." 

I smiled and kissed him softly. "Your secrets safe with me, Professor." 

I could feel him growing against my bare core and decided to take advantage of the situation. Slowly, I ground my hips against him and moaned softly.

"Fucking sexy as shit, you know that?" He grunted as he watched me. "Love fucking watching you." 

"Why don't you take me inside and watch me do a lot more?" I whispered in his ear, biting it softly. I had no idea where this new found confidence came from, but he seemed to be loving every second of it. 

"What do you have in mind?" He smirked as his hands moved to cup my breasts through my shirt. 

"I guess you'll have to find out." I smirked and got up from his lap. 

"Fuck." I heard him grumble as his footsteps became evident behind me. I discarded his shirt in the living room and continued my path into his bedroom. Once I was in his room, I flipped on the light and waited until the door clicked shut with more force than was necessary. 

"Impatient much?" I giggled as I was twirled around to face him. 

"I'm the only one allowed to tease here, got it?" He grumbled as he discarded his boxers.

"Yes sir," I said innocently as I placed a bunch of soft kisses along his jawline. 

"On your knees." He grumbled, his voice holding dark authority. Playing along, I slid down on my knees and looked up at him innocently. "Show your Professor your best work." 

Without hesitation, I slid the length of his cock into my mouth and began bobbing my head. I had no idea I was capable of fitting it all in, but today was full of surprises. 

"Mother fucker!" He exclaimed as I started to massages his lower head with my tongue while I bobbed my head along his length. "Baby you're gonna make me fuckin cum." 

He still hadn't caught on to my plan as I picked up my pace, one hand going down to massage his balls, the other going down to my engorged clit. 

"Fuck….my fucking dirty girl… I'm gonna fucking… shit!" Negan threw his head back as his hot cum began to shoot down my throat. After he had ridden out his orgasm I got up and stood in front of him. 

"Well?" I smiled innocently. 

"A fucking plus." He groaned and gently tackled me onto the bed. "My turn."


	5. Chapter 5

"You don't have to go, you know." Negan interlocked his fingers with mine. "What the harm in just staying the whole weekend?" 

"I have homework." I frowned and looked at my hand wrapped in his big one. "And you're very distracting." 

He smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "I know, I know. What are you going to tell them?" He nodded toward my apartment window. 

"Book convention. Remember? Besides, they never hear anything so they won't even see me getting out of the car." I sighed. I didn't like the thought of leaving Negan, but clinginess was never my style. 

"Hey baby," he called as I opened the car door and slid out. "Which window is yours?" He smirked and leaned against the center console. 

"Wouldn't you like to know." I winked and shut the door. I quickly made my way to find the apartment bustling with activity. Kelsey was doing some new workout video, while Marissa was running around looking for her something.

"Jess!" She squealed as I walked through the door. "Have you seen my shoes?!" 

"These?" I motioned to my feet. She had let me borrow them when we went out the night before and I guess I just threw them on when I rushed to meet Negan. 

"Yes! I need them!"

"Marissa, it's almost midnight, where could you possibly be going?" I asked as I kicked them off. 

"She's going to go meet her booty call at a bar!" Kelsey called over her shoulder as she began to do crunches. 

"Oh okay. Well I'm going to turn in then." I said walking to my room. "Be careful!" 

Finally alone in my room, I stripped out of my clothes and especially the underwear stained with bodily fluids, and climbed into bed. It had been an exhausting day. Before I drifted off to sleep, I heard my phone churp.

-good night gorgeous, hope your friends bought the story. 

I smiled and typed a quick response before tossing my phone. 

-didn't even ask. Sweet dreams. 

The next day I barely had any time to talk to Negan as I tried to cram as much homework in as possible, so when Monday came around we were both super anxious to see each other. 

"Hey Professor." I smiled as I walked by his desk in our lecture hall. 

"Jessa," he gave a professional smile. "I thoroughly enjoyed your paper." 

A slight blush colored my face as I took my usual seat in the front of the room. I had purposely worn a shorter than normal skirt and a shirt that showed a little bit of my mid drift. 

"Hey Jessa!" Tobin, a guy who voiced his hatred for poetry on a daily basis called as he walked down the steps, catching both Negan and my attention. "Hey, I was wondering if after class we could get a coffee or something? I'm really struggling with Eliot and I know poetry is kind of your thing." He gave a friendly smile. 

Out of the corner of my eye, is saw Negan's jaw clench as he pretended to flip through his lecture notes. "I totally would, but I have this thing right after class for my talk at the English symposium." I saw his jaw relax slightly, but if he wasn't careful, he could break a tooth. "Why don't you ask Kelsey? I think she's kinda into you"

"But Kelsey isn't in this class?" He looked at me with a questioningly look. 

"I know, but she loves poetry, she's probably better than me." I shrugged.

He smiled. "So she's got a thing for me?"

"Totally." I returned his smile and slid into my seat. 

"Okay you assholes, shut your traps." Negan barked. Uh oh. "Pop fucking quiz!" He ignored the grumbles from the class and didn't even wait until everyone was ready to go. "NUMBER ONE!" He bellowed through the lecture hall. "What does Eliot think is the cruelest month?"

Before I could even scribble down "April" the fire alarm went off amongst a collective sigh of relief. 

"Saved by the fucking bell." Negan mumbled and grabbed his bag. 

As the class filed out, I noticed Negan hanging back while I grabbed my own. I gave him a little half smile as I passed his desk. "Will you be available for office hours?" I asked as we walked down the long hall amongst a crowd of students and others anxious to see what got us out of class. 

"Yep." He mumbled. Once we were out of the building, he took of in the direction of the building that contained his office. 

I had no idea what his problem could be, but I guess I was going to find out. 

…….

"Professor?" I knocked quietly on his office door, which was slightly ajar. 

"Jessa." He said in a stern voice, not getting up from his desk. "What can I do for you?" 

I walked in and silently clicked the door shut. After dropping my bag next to his desk, I made my way around to his side. "Are you okay? You seemed upset in class." I slid on the desk in front of him and he couldn't help but smirk that my legs dangled off the floor. 

"So you and Tobin, huh?" It wasn't until then that I saw that his smirk had no happiness behind it. 

"What are you talking about?" I questioned. "He asked me for help and I pointed him to my roommate." 

"I can see the way he fucking looks at you. And you know what, I know he's closer to your age but fuck. Maybe I'm getting soft." 

I rolled my eyes. "You can't be fucking serious." 

"I am fucking serious. And this little outfit?" I waved his hand theatrically in front of me. 

"This? I wore this for you, you dickhead." I grumbled and slid off of the desk. "Call me when you fucking grow up." I grabbed my bag and before I could head for the door, two strong hands grabbed my arms and twirled me around to look at him. 

"There's absofuckinglutly nothing going on between you two?" He asked, searching my eyes for any indication of a lie. 

"No, Negan. Nothing." I crossed my arms and looked at him. "And I came to fucking ask if you would be my advisor for my symposium talk but I guess I'll go ask someone else." 

"Fuck, Jess." He sighed and pulled me into his arms. "I'm sorry baby. I got so fucking mad that someone was taking you from me and I just lost it." 

I placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "You've got nothing to worry about, Negan." 

He smiled and sat down in his chair, pulling me on top of his lap. "Good. You're my girl."

I kissed him softly on the lips, which of course turned into a heated kiss, with Negan's hands moving to my hips and guiding them along his already growing hard on. 

"We can't." I mumbled against his lips, breaking the kiss. "Not here." 

He grunted as I slid off of his lap. "You're gonna fucking be the death of me."

"But I'm your girl." I winked as I picked up my bag. "But really, I have to have an advisor for my symposium thing."

"Of course, baby," he smiled. "Dinner tonight?" 

I returned the smile and kissed him on his cheek. "As long as you can be serious for an hour." 

"I'm timing it," he winked. I felt his eyes follow me as I walked out of the door. 

From that moment on, I was Negan's girl. 

*I really appreciate all of your comments!! I'm super in love with this story, but your comments give me extra motivation to keep it moving :)


	6. Chapter 6

"Why are you even doing this?" Negan mumbled against my neck.

I sighed and tried to turn my full attention back to my work. Currently, I was sitting at the island in his kitchen trying to gather some talking points for my talk coming up, but Negan was behind me doing everything he could to divert my attention. 

"Do you know how sexy you are when you're concentrating?" He asked, placing kisses along my neck. Unintentionally, I let out a small moan, only succeeding in egging him on further. One of his hands, which was previously resting on my hip, moved to cup my breast. 

"You're not helping." I mumbled as I leaned my head back on his shoulder. 

"Oh but I am." He smirked, spinning the stool around so that we were face to face. "Come on, doll. You need a break." Before I could say anything, he wrapped my legs around his waist and hoisted me up. 

"Negan." I giggled as he carried me over to the leather couch in the adjoining room. With a plop, he sat down and pulled me close to his chest. "If I bomb this talk it's going to be your fault." 

"Relax doll, you'll do great." He said as he pulled my shirt over my head. "You know you wanted this anyways." He smirked and gestured to my discarded pants across the room. I had taken them off as soon as we got in the house, knowing somehow or another they would end up on the floor anyways. 

"Maybe." I smirked and began to kiss him passionately. There was nothing more than kissing Negan. Everyone was addicted to something in life and my something just so happened to be him. "Wait," I breathed against his lips. 

"What now?" He grumbled at me. 

"You wanna do something a little different?" I smiled and got up. Without hesitation he was up and following me around the sofa. Once around the back side, I leaned over just enough that my butt was elevated in the air. 

"Fuck, doll." Negan said in a low, sexy voice. "You're just full of surprises." 

Knowing that by now I would be fully adjusted to his length, he slammed into me, already making my legs quiver. Satisfied at my reaction, he picked up a brutal pace. He had me on the edge in no time. 

"You like that big cock filling you up baby?" He grunted, continuing to slam into me from behind. Of course, hitting all of the right spots every time. 

"Yes!" I couldn't hold in a scream. 

"Let me hear you baby, let daddy hear you." He slammed even deeper inside of me. "Tell me how fucking good it feels." 

His pace mixed with his words were my ultimate undoing. I came harder than I ever have around his cock, and in no time he had filled me up with his own climax.

"Fuck baby," he sighed, pulling out of me after a long moment. "That was fucking hot." 

I nodded my head. "We definitely have to do that again."

"Why don't you go take a shower and I'll make us some food." He smiled and placed a kiss on my forehead. "I have something I wanna talk to you about." 

I furrowed my brow and looked at him. "Why?" 

"It's nothing babe, relax." He prodded off to the kitchen, leaving me standing in the living room naked, my anxiety going in to overdrive. 

Without much choice, I headed off to the bathroom to take a shower. What could he possibly have to talk to me about? Maybe he doesn't want to do this anymore. Maybe he realized that I wasn't worth the risk. 

After a quick shower, I slipped on a shirt Negan had left out with a towel and headed into the kitchen again. 

"Can you just say it?" I asked, my jaw already quivering. "Don't keep stringing me along." 

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He asked, clearly caught off guard. He put down the spatula he had been holding and crossed his arms. 

"What you wanted to talk to me about. Just fucking say it, I already know what it is." I crossed my arms defensively. 

"Oh really? And what the fuck is it since you know so god damn much?" His tone had turned irritated, but not angry. That made it all the more hard for me to accept. 

"You're breaking up with me." I threw my hands up. "You finally realized that I wasn't worth losing your job over." In that moment, I had lost all control over my emotions. Tears streamed down my face in uncontrollable sobs. 

"Jessa, baby, calm down." He sighed and pulled me into his arms. "That's probably the fucking opposite of what I wanted to say." He gently wiped away my tears with his thumb and gestured my head up to look at him. 

"It was?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper. 

"Yeah, it was." He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. "I was gonna ask if you wanted to stay with me during this long weekend coming up. I know that this whole thing is new to us but…. I don't know… I just want to see you."

I smiled and nodded. "That would be great. A long weekend and we don't have to worry about anyone seeing us." 

He nodded and kissed me again. "Now go sit that sexy ass down and get ready to be blown away." 

"This whole thing is totally unconventional." I giggled as I sat down outside. 

"What are you talking about now, doll?" Negan called from the kitchen. 

"You said you were kind of worried because this whole thing is new. You shouldn't be worried because this whole thing is totally conventional." 

I saw him shrug from his place at the kitchen island. "As long as you're happy. That's all I care about." 

"Are you happy?" I asked as he came outside with two giant plates of food. "Because that's all I care about." 

"Of course I am, doll. I'm head over fucking heels."


	7. Chapter 7

"What is going on with you lately?" Kelsey asked as I slid into the chair next to her at the campus Starbucks. "You've been all sneaky."

"I told you, I'm seeing someone." I smiled and took a sip of my latte. "And were trying to keep things as fresh and new as possible, that means not telling anyone right now." 

"He's married, isn't he?" She leaned over the table with narrow eyes. "You're the other woman. It's fine, totally fine," she threw her arms up. "I've been there before, just don't get too attached to him. They always go back to their wives and expect the keys to Mercedes back."

"What?" I raised my eyebrows at her. "That's totally not what's happening. But I'm happy, so just chill." I glanced over her shoulder to see my sexy Professor boyfriend in line. When we made eye contact, he nodded his head politely and turned his attention back to the menu board. "By the way, I'm going home for the long weekend. I'm leaving tonight."

"Gotcha. Yeah, I'm spending the weekend with Doug the accountant." She rolled her eyes.

"Is he married?" I widened my eyes and laughed at her as she grinned at me. 

We both laughed. "But he's rich."

………….

Classes finally ended for the day and I made my way over to my car amongst a sea of other students. Over the blare of me headphones, I had barely heard my phone buzz. Of course it was Negan. 

-let me know when you're out of class. Be here soon ;)

I smiled and typed a quick message, letting him know that I was getting in the car now and should be there soon. The drive to Negan's was nerve wracking o say the least. I had no signal on my phone and the long, confusing country roads were deceiving. When I finally pulled up to Negan's, he was sitting on the porch smoking. 

"There's my girl." He smiled as he came down to get my bag. 

I returned his smile and wrapped my arms around him. "I missed you." 

"I missed you too, baby." He kissed me softly. "It's hard not being able to touch you or to punch any sorry fuck that looks at you." 

I giggled and took the cigarette out of his mouth, squashing it with my foot. "That shit will kill you."

"Oh baby I think you'll do it before anything else." He winked and we walked into the house. "Make yourself comfy." He motioned to the living room while he continued down the hall to drop my bag in his room. 

I made my way over to the giant entertainment stand, encapsulated with another bookcase. On it stood a bunch of pictures. Some with Negan and two other men, some with an older couple, and some with Negan with a dog. 

"Whatcha looking at?" He asked, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. 

"I just never pictured you as the sentimental type is all." I smiled and looked at the genuine smile on Negan's face in the photos. 

"When it comes to my family I guess I'm different. And I guess that applies to you too." He kissed my check. "You forgot a picture." He pointed to one in the center of another shelf. There stood a framed selfie of Negan and I we took the other night, curled up on the couch watching old movies. 

"How did I not ever notice these?" I asked, picking up a photo of Negan, the elderly couple, and the two other men from the other photos. 

"Because usually were doing the horizontal tango." His winked. "See those are my brothers Simon and Dwight and my mom and pops." 

"They look like they're lovely people." I smiled and put the frame gently back on the shelf. 

"You wanna meet em?" He smirked. 

"You're serious? You're not worried about… anything?" I asked with trepidation. 

He shrugged and plopped down on the couch. "They don't have to know you're my student."

"I would love to meet them." I smiled and sat down gently in his lap. "What did you have in mind?" 

"My folks have family dinner every Saturday night, swing by then." He wrapped his arms around me. "I mean, I'm not keeping you hidden for three more months." 

"I can't wait." I smiled genuinely. "I'll be right back."

"The fuck you going now?" He asked as I slid off of his lap and walked around the corner to the hall. 

"Bathroom!" I called as I slipped into his room. As silently as I could, I dug through my bag to find the lingerie I had bought for this special occasion. Slipping it on in one fail swoop, I made my way back out to the living room. 

Negan didn't see me walk in, so I tip toed behind him and ran my fingers along his shoulders. "What are you up to?" He mumbled. 

I began slowly and methodically massaging his shoulders, eliciting a grunt from him. "I'm just trying to make my man feel good." I whispered in his ear. 

"Fuck," he relaxed into my touch as I continued massaging his arms. "I love hearing you fucking say that, doll." 

"I love saying it." I smiled and noticed the growing bulge in his pants. "And I love seeing what I can do to you." 

"Get over here." He mumbled, grabbing my hand and leading me around the sofa. "Jesus fucking Christ." His eyes widened when he saw my outfit. The lingerie was strappy along my body, the only places actually covered were my boobs and my center. The back was completely bare except for the g-string connected to the waist band. 

"You like it?" I asked innocently as I spun around in front of him. 

"I don't fucking know if you'd look better out of it or in it," he grumbled, his eyes never leaving my body for a second. 

I smiled and got down on my knees in front of him. While I unzipped his jeans and massaged his bulge through them, he slid down a little and got comfy. 

"Now that is a fucking sight I'll never get tired of." He smirked and pulled his pants and boxers down slightly, his rock hard cock springing free. 

I licked my lips and placed kisses up and down his shaft before slowly taking him in my mouth, eliciting a deep groan from him that I've never heard. 

"God fucking damn," he grunted as I continued taking him deeper down my throat. "So fucking beautiful." 

As if on cue, I began bobbing my head methodically on his cock while my tongue massaged his head, occasionally softening the blow from his attempts to gain control over my mouth. 

"Baby if you don't stop… fuck… get up here." He grabbed me and gently pulled me into his lap. "My turn." 

"Uh uh." I shook my finger at him. "This is my show tonight." 

He grinned and nodded. "Well yes ma'am."

One thing Negan had failed to notice was that the lingerie was crotchless, so when I effortlessly slid his throbbing cock into my core, he let out a surprised grunt and threw his head back, "god mother fucking damn it."

I let out my own moan as his cock filled me up. "Fuck Negan," 

As I began to bounce on his cock, I placed my hands on his shoulders for leverage and he threw his head back. "Fuck..l Jess… baby.. Fucking love you." He mumbled almost incoherently. 

I paused for a second at the admission he had just made. "What?" 

"Fuck Jess…. I'm sorry… I-" 

"You love me?" I know we hadn't been together for a long time, but what was normal about this relationship? Maybe it was possible he really did. 

"I… fuck. Yeah, I guess I do." He looked up at me.

"I… I love you too." I smiled and kissed him more passionately than ever before. As our tongues battled for dominance over one another, I began bouncing on his cock once again, my pace quicker than before. We were both teetering on the edge and with a few more bounces, our juices were mixing together amongst grunts and moans. 

"Jesus baby," he mumbled as I collapsed against his chest. After a long silence, he ran a hand through my hair. "Guess the cats out of the bag, huh?" 

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I guess it is."

**whoa! Okay, am I moving too quick? Are you along for the ride? Do you want mor smut and less girl talk? Let me know!!


	8. Chapter 8

"How do I look?" I turned from the mirror to show Negan my outfit. He was still laying in bed, his hands lazily clasped behind his head watching me. 

"Doll, you're fucking beautiful. I told you." He rose from the bed, still stark naked from the night before… and this morning. 

Before I could reply, he kissed me on the head and walked into the bathroom. Once I heard the shower turn on, I grabbed my book out of my backpack and went out to the back porch to kill some time while he got ready. 

…….

"One thing I have to tell you about my parents." Negan glanced over at me while we drove down the road. "Don't get me wrong, they're great. But my moms a fresh off the boat Italian lady and my dads… quiet." He said with a smile. 

"I'm sure it'll be fine," I squeezed his hand that was resting on the gear shift. "I just hope they like me."

"Trust me baby, they'll love you." He winked as he pulled into the driveway of a modest house. Outside, there were two men that I recognized from the pictures in a Negan's house smoking cigarettes and nursing beers. 

"Bout time you fucking showed, douchbag!" The one Negan said was Dwight exclaimed as we made our way over to the porch. 

"Shut the fuck up, asshole." Negan flipped him off and lit his own cigarette. "And watch your fucking mouth, there's a lady around." 

"I was just about to ask about that," the one I recognized as Simon said with a way too friendly smile. "Pleasure, my dear." 

I kindly took his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you as well."

"Well this is the first time Negan has ever brought a girl home." Dwight looked between us with wide eyes. "What's the deal?" 

I looked at a Negan surprised. "Really?" 

Negan shrugged and took a drag of his cigarette. "None of those broads were ever worth bringing around." 

I blushed at the idea of Negan with anyone else, laying in the bed that we've been sharing at every second we got. 

Sensing the growing awkwardness, Negan took one last drag of his cigarette before tossing it into the street. "Better go take her in to meet the rest." Negan placed his hand on the small of my back and led me up the front steps and through the front door. "Ma!" Negan called.

"Negan!" A short woman with dark hair came around the corner. She began talking very fast in Italian at Negan, who stood wrapped her in a hug that seemed to calm her down.

"Ma, I want you to meet someone special. Ma, this is Jessa." He smiled and pulled me into his side. 

"It's lovely to meet you, I've heard so much." I smiled and extended my hand to her. 

"A little young, this one." She looked at Negan and then at me. "Is she after the money?" 

"What? Mom, no. Calm down." Negan rolled her eyes. "She's my girlfriend." 

At the mention of that word, her eyebrows raised and she looked at me again. "You treat my baby good or I come after you!" 

"Yes ma'am, of course…" I looked at Negan for help, but he let out a laugh he had been holding in since we walked in the house.

"Doll, would you mind helping Ma in the kitchen while I go round up everyone?" He asked and kissed me on the forehead. At the mention of this, his mother looked at me incredulously and crossed her arms. 

"I would love to." I smiled and followed her into the kitchen. I glanced back at Negan, who mouthed a "sorry" and continued to chuckle. "You have a lovely home." I said as I followed her directions in getting the rest of dinner together. 

"He must like you." She pointed the knife at me. "He never brought a girl home since he was 15." 

I smiled and continued with my assigned task. "He's very special to me as well." 

"When are you due?" She asked without skipping a beat. 

"I'm sorry?" I asked, stopping what I was doing. "I'm not… I'm not pregnant." 

"Uh huh." She nodded and carried a large bowl into the adjacent dining room. 

Shocked, I took a deep breath. She was just an old lady. She probably figures that that's why Negan brought a girl home after so long. With another breath, I followed suit, carrying another large bowl into the room. 

"Jessa, babe, this is my dad." Negan smiled as I walked into the room. 

"It's a pleasure, Jessa." He nodded and shook my hand. 

"Likewise," I smiled. We all took a seat around a large dining table. I was sandwiched between Negan and Simon, with his mother directly across from me scrutinizing every move I made. 

"Eat more." His mother grabbed a bowl that was next to her and shoveled more food onto my plate. "Baby needs nourishment." 

With the mention of a baby, all eyes, especially Negan's, were on me. "I'm not… I'm not pregnant." I repeated. 

"Ma, what are you talking about?" Negan asked, annoyed. 

"She has baby. Her hair is sticking up at top." She pointed with her fork and continued eating. Everyone at the table let out a sigh of relief and continued eating. I guess that happens a lot. 

……..

"I'm sorry about that." Negan laughed as we drove back to his house that night. "My mother can be a little…. Eccentric."

I smiled and took his hand. "She's lovely. She really scared me though when she kept asking about a baby." 

Negan shrugged. "She's just superstitious. Just use hair gel next time." He shot me a wink. 

Once we got back to his house, we walked inside hand in hand. "We've never even had that conversation."

"Babe, what are you talking about?" He asked as we walked out on to the deck and sat down next to each other. It was chilly, so I curled up next to Negan and put my head on his shoulder. He tossed a blanket over our laps and wrapped his arms around me."

"I don't know… I mean, normal couples have that 'one day' conversation. I know we're not a normal couple, but do you see a future with me?" I braced myself for an answer I was expecting but I didn't want to have and stared at the city line down the hill. 

"Jess, is this because of what she said?" Negan sighed. "Baby, of course I want a future with you. I'd fucking move you into this house right fucking now if I could."

I smiled and kissed his shoulder. "Sounds nice." 

"You pretty much live here anyways." He smiled. "Why fucking not?" 

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" I asked and sat up so I could see his face. 

"Are you saying yes?" He smirked and lit another cigarette. I couldn't tell why, but watching him like this made my heart skip a beat.

"Will you get a new mattress?" I narrowed my eyes at him. 

"Why?" 

"Because I don't like the idea of you and all those "broads" in our bed." I crossed my arms. 

"You jealous baby?" He laughed. "Don't like the thought of me pounding the shit out of some nameless and faceless girl?" When he saw my irritation growing, he pulled me into his arms and kissed me. "You are the only fucking thing that matters now." 

"I am your girl… and your roomie." I smiled and kissed him. "Although it'll be harder to keep our secret now." 

"Nah." Negan shrugged. "Were 45 minutes from campus. Plus we're in the middle of no where. We'll be fine." 

Even if we weren't, there was only three more months that our secret needed to be kept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! Is she preggo? Is his mom nutso? Are our star-crossed lovers going too far? Let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

"I know your secret," Kelsey furrowed her brows at me as I sat down in our usual spot on campus. 

"What are you talking about?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"This little boy toy you keep hidden from me. I know who he is." She smirked and leaned across the table. 

"Okay, well if you know so much, who is it?" I leaned over as well, trying to keep my voice down. 

Silently, Kelsey nudged her head over to the table adjacent to us where Negan was sitting with another Professor I've had previous classes with. Crotchety old man. 

"Professor Negan?" I whispered, eyes wide. 

"No, Professor Malcom." She winked at me. 

Suddenly, we both laughed hysterically, tears coming to me eyes. "No, but trust me, the things I would do to the other one." Negan glanced over at us curiously as I wiped away my tears and took a deep breath. 

"You should." Kelsey shrugged and took a sip of her coffee. "I've fucked a Professor before. If anything it's an easy A." 

"You did what?" I asked, eyes wide. 

"Jess, it's really not a big deal." She laughed. "It was like last semester. You know that hot as fuck art professor who transferred in from like Berkeley?" 

I stared at her, shocked. "I never knew that."

"I totally told you. You're my best friend, I tell you everything. Besides, I know you've at least fucked Mr. Tall, dark and handsome over there. I mean, the way he looks at you is like he's totally seen you naked."

She knew. I don't know how I expected to keep the secret from my best friend, especially when we've known each other since we were five. "You can't tell a soul." I said seriously. 

"I knew it!" She squealed and clapped her hands together, drawing the usual stares and dirty looks. "You little slut!" 

"Shut up!" I hissed and lowered my head. 

"Calm down, Jess. What you do with your vagina is your own business. He's not the secret boy toy that's been whisking you away, is he?" When I didn't respond, her smile grew and she smiled over at Negan. "That's my fucking girl!" 

………. 

"What was your friend freaking out about in Starbucks today?" Negan asked as I walked into his office. He was sitting at his desk, a stack of papers in front of him. 

"She…. Kind of knows about us…" I looked at him nervously. 

"Jessa!" He tossed his glasses on the table and ran a hand down his face. He hadn't been getting much sleep lately and I knew exactly why. "Baby…"

"Look, it's fine." I went around his desk and propped my butt on the edge of it, avoiding messing up his stack of papers. "You know that new art teacher from Berkeley?" When his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he didn't respond, I explained. "She's been having a fling with him. And she's loud and crazy, but I've known her since I was like five. She won't tell." 

He considered this for a moment and sighed. "Okay. If you trust her." 

"With my life," I smiled reassuringly. "She's only upset I didn't tell her sooner." 

"Well, if anything we can survive two more months of rumor-dodging. As long as it doesn't get up to the Dean." 

I smiled and took a bite of the sand which he had on his desk. When I looked over to meet his wide-eyed questioning stare, I laughed. "I'm hungry!" 

"Fuck Jess," he sighed and pulled me into his lap. "I'm glad I didn't tell you the code to the nuclear missiles or anything," he laughed and kissed me head. "Does she know you're moving in?" 

I bit my lip and avoided his stare. "Not exactly… yet."

"Baby, if you think we're moving too fast just let me fucking know." He propped my face up with his thumb. 

"No… its not that…" I sighed and got out of his lap, pacing around the room. "It's that I'm constantly fucking terrified that someone is gonna see the way we look at each other or the way I sit there and fantasize about you during your class… or that we're not being sneaky enough if my best friend found out."

"You fantasize about me during class?" He smirked and winked. 

"Negan!" I sighed and sank into a chair on the other side of the desk. 

"Relax, doll. We're coming down the home stretch now. Two more months and I can fucking eat you like my last meal in the quad if I want." He leaned back in his chair and looked at my casually. 

He knew what saying that would do to me, and I couldn't stifle the quiet moan that escaped my lips. "I'm leaving," 

As I got up and grabbed my bag, I glanced behind me to see him smirking. "see you at home darling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaaaaat? Okay. Someone had to know, right? They couldn't get away with it forever!! Let me know what you guys think in the comments. I promise a new, smut-filled chapter coming within the next day or two!!


	10. Chapter 10

"Negan." I sighed as his hand traveled down the curves of my body. 

"Good morning baby girl." His gruff voice was in my ear. The room was still pitch black except for one ray of moonlight that laid across his face perfectly. 

I smiled and pulled his face down to meet mine, capturing his lips on mine. He met my lips eagerly and gently pushed me onto my back. "We never sleep anymore." 

"I don't see you complaining." He smirked and slid down my body. Before I could respond, his mouth was on my center, attacking it with the same vigor that he was just kissing me with. 

"Negan!" I gasped and spread my legs further. I felt his smirk against my lips as he continued his attack, slipping one finger into my aching heat. "Fuck.. I'm gonna…" I grabbed onto the sheets for dear life as I felt my orgasm building. 

"Go ahead baby." He mumbled as he picked up his pace. Without warning, I came hard, my back arching off the bed. After I had ridden out my orgasm, Negan kissed his way back up my body. "So fucking sexy." He mumbled as he placed kisses along my neck. 

"Stop teasing me." I mumbled as I pushed my hips up into him. 

A smirk covered his face and he moved to align himself with me. Before he could thrust his hips into me, my phone rang incessantly. 

"Fuck." Negan sighed and plopped next to me. 

"It's my dad." I sighed as I slid the answer button. "Hi daddy." I ignored Negan's smirk at the word. 

"Hi moonbeam!" My dad said into the phone. "I just wanted to let you know that we made it in town for your speech tomorrow." 

My eyes grew wide, not only because I had forgotten all about my symposium talk, but also because my parents were in town. 

"That’s great dad, I'll see you tomorrow." We said our goodbyes and I sank into my pillow. Looking over at Negan with a humorless smile, I continued. "Wanna meet my parents?"

……….

"I don't know what you're worried about." Kelsey said as we walked toward the building where I would be giving my talk. "Your parents are going to love him."

"That's not what I'm worried about and you know it." I huffed, heaving my bag further up on my shoulder. 

"How are they going to know he's your professor unless you tell them?" She raised her eyebrow. She had a point. 

"Moonbeam!" My dad bellowed as I approached the front of the building. Negan, who was standing by the entrance smoking a cigarette widened his eyes when he realized that the couple he had been making fun of mentally were my parents. 

"Hi daddy." I smiled and gave him a hug. He was dressed like a Bollywood star, fresh off of his sabbatical in India. 

"Look at you all dressed up." My mother smiled and gave me a hug. I adjusted my blouse that was tucked into my tight pencil skirt and took a deep breath. "So Kelsey has told me all about your new boyfriend." 

"We hear he's wonderful." My dad smiled as he held the door open for me, followed by Kelsey and Negan. 

"Yeah… uh… I gotta go check in…" I stammered as I saw Negan hanging back. "See you after." 

I watched as my parents took their seats and Kelsey sat in between them and Negan. He was reveling in how nervous this was making me. 

"Our next speaker is one of the brightest and most promising students the English department has. Please let me introduce Jessa Dixon." The dean smiled as he motioned for me to come to the stage.

I'm not sure if it was my stage fright mixed with the lights, but I immediately became so light headed that I had to grip the podium to keep myself upright. Beads of sweat began forming on my forehead and the globe began to move under my feet. 

The last things I remember are Kelsey mouthing "Are you okay?", hitting the ground, and Negan yelling my name.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovely readers! I have to start out by saying that I totally didn't mean for Jessa's last name to be Dixon, but stupid autocorrect decided it should be so we're just going to role with it. But for all intents and purposes, her dads totally not Daryl. Could you picture him as a hippie?
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for making it this far with me and I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm sorry it's so short, college has been kicking my butt but I'm kind of addicted to this sorry.

"Jessa… come on baby, wake up." Negan's gentle voice whispered in my ear. I felt his hands stroke my hair softly as I opened my eyes. "Hey beautiful." He smiled, clearly relieved I had woken up. 

"Where am I?" I questioned and looked around the room. 

"In the hospital, moon beam," my dad said from the other side of where I was laying. "You passed out while giving your talk… well before you gave it." 

With wide eyes, I looked over at Negan who nodded. "Maybe I should go get the doc." 

"Negan, no honey, you stay," my mom said gently from the corner. "I'll go grab him." She gave my hand a gentle squeeze before walking out.

"So I guess you guys know…." I looked over at my dad. 

"Honey, I don't know why you didn't tell us. You know you can tell us anything. I mean, Negan didn't even know." My dad sat down on the side of the bed. 

"Wait… what are you talking about?" I questioned, sitting up. "I was talking about Negan and I…"

My father and Negan exchanged questioning glances. "I mean, of course we were surprised to hear that you had a signifiant lover in your life. You've never been one for relationships." 

"But he's my…"

"Professor, I know." My dad said. "Honey, you know that love comes in different ways. If the person you are destined to be with in the stars happened to be your Professor, then that's just the way it worked out. Your mother and I are just happy that you've found them." 

"It totally doesn't freak you out that he's like… your age?" I laughed and grabbed Negan and my fathers hands. "I told you they were hippies." I winked at Negan.

"Honey, this is your doctor." My mom smiled as she returned with a young male doctor who looked like he was my age. 

"Nice to meet you Ms. Dixon, I'm Dr. Carmichael." He shook my hand gently, looking around at the men surrounding my bed. "If you don't mind me asking, how far along are you?" 

"Excuse me?" I looked at a Negan confused. "What's going on?" 

"You're pregnant, doll." Negan said, his face neutral. 

I looked around at my parents, awestruck. "You're shitting me, right?" I was answered with a soft but firm "language" scolding from my mom, and finally made eye contact with Negan, who was wearing the best poker face I have ever seen. 

"Can you give us a sec?" I asked everyone in the room. "I think I need to talk to Negan alone." Everyone answered with an affirmative nod and cleared the room, clicking the door closed behind them. "What exactly happened?" 

"You were introduced, walked out, and passed out." Negan sat down next to me and grabbed my hand. "Scared the shit outa me, Jess." 

"I'm sorry," I gave him a weak smile. "Our secret out?" 

"Not exactly…" he raised an eyebrow. "I did my best to explain away that I was your advisor and we've become close while working on this project, and Kelsey vouched there was nothing more going on…" his eyes traveled down to my stomach. 

"Neg… what are we going to do?" I looked up at him. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes. 

"Well… I would respect whatever choice you made…" Negan looked away from my face, finding the floor more interesting. "But you can't deny it would be kind of amazing to have a family. If you want… with me." 

I tugged his arm so that he was within kissing distance. I gave him a soft kiss and ran a hand through his hair. "Well I guess I shouldn't call you daddy in bed anymore." 

With that, Negan's face lit up and he let out a bellowing laugh. "Can we just talk for a second about how cool your parents are with their daughters Professor plowing their daughter?" 

"This one better not try that shit." I pointed to my stomach and we both smiled. We had only been together for a few months, but both of us were perfectly content in the situation we were in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys totally guessed it. I couldn't stop thinking about Negan with Judith and I wanted to explore that aspect of his character more, so let me know what you think! Reading your comments is the highlight of my day!!


	12. Chapter 12

"Can I go now?" I whined, pacing around the hospital room. "We've been here for like four hours." 

"Jessa, honey, do we need to do some deep breathing?" My mom asked. She was sitting in between my dad and Negan. Kelsey had shown up sometime in the last few hours and was lounging carelessly on my hospital bed.

"They're getting you a GYN. Bet." She said in between bites of her skittles. "You know, I thought the whole pass out thing was you trying to go out with a bang, but this takes the cake." 

Before I could respond, an older lady entered the room. "He everyone, I'm Doctor Fitzgerald, I'm the OB on call." She smiled at everyone warmly. "I hear we have a little miracle in someone?" She walked over to Kelsey and smiled. 

"Oh shit. Not me." She jumped off the bed and pointed to me. 

"Hi," I smiled and took her extended hand. "Jessa." 

"Hi Jessa, why don't you lay down so we can take a look." She motioned for me to take a seat on the bed. "Now normally only mommy and daddy are present for this part, but you all are more than welcome to stay if you want." She smiled specifically at Negan. 

"Well I'm the proud papa so you're damn right I'll be staying." Negan raised an eyebrow at her. "As far as everyone else goes, that's up to her." 

"Oh honey, this is so emotional that maybe we should leave you two alone for it." My mother gave me a gentle smile and Kelsey a stern look to follow them as they walked out. 

"So how far along are you?" The doctor asked politely as she got the ultrasound ready to go.

"Honestly, we didn't even know I was pregnant. I was fine until I passed out today. I mean, I got my period a few days ago but it was really light."

"It's normal to have a little bit of spotting when you're pregnant." She smiled assuringly as she placed the wand on my belly.

"Well?" Negan asked impatiently, arms crossed over his chest.

The doctor smiled, but it didn't seem to be a happy one. "We're going to have to run a few tests, but it looks like you're about a little over a month." 

"What's wrong?" I asked, picking up on the subtle hint she had just dropped. 

She took my hand and sighed. "The baby isn't where it should be. I think it's forming on the outside of the uterine wall, which is incredibly dangerous." She looked over at Negan and then back at me. 

"What does that mean?" He barked. 

"It means," she responded in a cool, flat voice. "That if you decide to carry this baby to term you will more than likely die." 

……… 

"Fucking bitch!" Negan growled as he punched the wall by the door. "I want another fucking doctor in here!" 

"Negan." I sighed. This was happening too fast, I barely had time to process what was going on. "You're not helping."

"I'm not fucking helping?" He whipped around at me. "You fucking tell me how I should react to this god damn situation Jessa!" 

"I don't know how you should be reacting Negan, but screaming and putting holes through hospital walls isn't it!" I crossed my arms. 

"Don't you dare fucking tell me how I handle myself." He barked. 

"Or what?" 

Without another word, Negan threw the door open and stormed out. 

"What the fuck was that?" Kelsey came running in followed by my parents. 

"I don't know…" 

"Jess… you okay?" My dad asked, sitting down next to me. "Don't get upset… lets breathe, ready?" 

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. I was paralyzed by something I couldn't even explain. Suddenly, I felt an excruciating stabbing pain in my stomach. 

"Jess?" Everyone in the room jumped up and ran toward me. 

"I'll get the doctor!" Kelsey shrieked and ran out. 

That was the last thing I remember before the room went dark.


	13. Chapter 13

Everything good eventually ends, right? It's just a fact of life that everyone lives with. Of course, Negan and I hadn't officially ended things, but he hadn't been by for three days and I had been stuck in a hospital bed. 

"Jess," my mom took my hand in hers. "Love, you have to make a decision. It's not worth risking your life…" 

I had gotten two other GYN's opinions and they all agreed that the baby was forming outside of my uterine wall. "I need him here to do that." 

"The fuck you do." Kelsey crossed her arms. She was laying in the hospital bed with me, flipping through the channels. She hadn't left my side for a second. "I'll be the daddy, and I say get the vacuum."

"Kels." My mom shot her a disapproving look. "I think that Negan would agree that you guys can have another baby. You can try again. It took your dad and I three years to have you." 

I sighed. The truth was that I was terrified of the surgery and I needed the man I loved to tell me that I was going to be okay. 

"Look, your dad has been talking to him for the last three hours." My mom glanced out of the hospital door. "Negan hasn't left the hospital, he just needed some space to think about the whole situation. I'm not supposed to tell you that." 

"Really?" I asked, sounding more hopeful than I have in days. 

"Can we uh… have a sec?" A familiar gruff voice asked from the doorway of the room. My head shot up to see Negan standing there, his hair messy, clothes wrinkled, and looking like he hadn't slept in days. Maybe my mom wasn't just saying that to make me feel better. 

Kelsey looked at me to make sure I was okay. After I gave her an affirmative nod, she shot Negan a dirty look and followed my mom out of the room. 

"How we you feeling?" He asked, clicking the door shut. 

"All things considered… I guess I'm okay." I gave him my best attempt at a smile. 

"Jess…. Baby I'm sorry. I… I don't even know what came over me…" he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It just happened so fast."

I nodded. Part of my resented the fact that I was in the same situation but that I didn't have the luxury of running away, but the overwhelming love I had for Negan seemed to outweigh everything. I patted the bed and felt my smile growing stronger when he accepted the invitation. 

He gently pulled me against his chest and kissed the top of my head. "I love you so fucking much, Jessa. I'm sorry I haven't been here for the last few days."

"It's okay. I understand that you needed your space to think." I mumbled agains this shirt, quoting my mom for lack of a better response. 

"Baby, I think you should have the surgery." He said suddenly, his tone changing to serious. 

"Negan…" 

"Don't Negan me. You're having it." He said sternly. "I get a say in this. Kelsey is getting all of your assignments emailed so that you can graduate on time, then me and you are out of this shit town."

I couldn't help but smile. Negan was here, he still loved me, and he still wants to have a future with me. "Okay."


	14. Chapter 14

I thought that the last year of college was the craziest time of my life, but man was I wrong. After my surgery, Negan did everything he could to take care of me and make sure that I was up on my assignments. When my big day came, no one looked more proud to watch me walk across the stage than him. 

Of course, I had to go out with a bang. Before I could reach the steps after receiving my diploma, Negan ran over from his seat with the other department heads and planted a giant kiss on me, theatrically throwing me into a dip. Much to the dismay of the Dean, who watched with shocked eyes, the entire crowd went crazy. Needless to say, Negan quit before he had the chance to be fired and took a job in a small Virginia town teaching at a small college.

Kelsey ended up in Virginia as well, working as an elementary school teacher and finally settling down into a serious relationship with someone relatively close to her age. I was the maid of honor in her upcoming weeding.

And me? Well, it turned out that I was better than fine. Of course I ended up in Virginia with my best friend and Negan. My book was number one on the worldwide best seller list, but I never imagined that that wouldn't be my proudest accomplishment in my life. As I sit here writing this, I can hear the pit pat of tiny feet on the hardwood and a soft "Mommy?" coming from the doorway, while the three week old baby sleeps soundly in the bassinet next to my bed. 

"Hey bud." I smile and make room for him on the bed, while he climbs in between me and Negan, who puts his book down and takes his glasses off to welcome our son with open arms. 

"Excuse me, I believe that he asked for his mommy." I smile softly and tickle the tiny form in Negan's lap. 

"Yeah, she is kind of the backbone of this family." Negan smiled and planted a kiss on my head. 

I couldn't have even imagined my life turning out this way, especially when I began the little trist with my Professor, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thanks for sharing that wild ride with me! I think they deserved a happy ending but I'm sad it see it close. It only seemed organic to end it that way. Thank you so much for all your kudos and comments. I'm publishing a new story in the next few days, so make sure to keep an eye out for that.


End file.
